This invention relates to furniture such as is employed in an office setting, and more particularly to a furniture and accessory system which includes a number of components which are readily adapted for movement and interchangeability in an office setting.
In many office environments, it is desirable to provide furniture components that can be quickly and easily moved to enable the office to be reconfigured for various tasks. It is also desirable to provide furniture components which can be manufactured according to specific user requirements, to enable the components to be used in an optimal manner by the user. It is further desirable to provide a furniture system in which the components are readily adapted to be used in combination with other components, and in which the components can be moved to varying arrangements and configurations according to the environment in which the components are to be used.
The present invention contemplates a number of furniture and accessory components which are adapted for use in an office environment, and which can be used separately or together and in various combinations and subcombinations, to facilitate work flow, individual and team productivity, and the ability to rapidly and easily reconfigure an office environment for various uses. The invention further contemplates a number of components which are of a modular construction so as to facilitate manufacture according to specific user requirements, to enable the components to easily be assembled according to specific user requirements.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, storage units can be constructed in various configurations from a number of modular components. The storage unit components are assembled on a modular base, which is preferably provided with casters or the like for imparting mobility to the storage unit. The modular components assembled together to form the storage unit are in the form of cabinet modules with drawers, shelf modules, and cupboard modules with doors that provide access to the open interior of the cupboard module. The various components can be in different sizes, and can be configured together in various combinations and subcombinations to form a storage unit having a desired configuration according to user requirements and/or the environment within which the storage unit is to be used.
Another aspect of the invention involves a tower-type storage unit, which again includes a base with casters for imparting mobility to the storage unit. The tower-type storage unit includes a series of walls with an open front, and can be assembled in various configurations, again according to user requirements.
Yet another aspect of the invention involves a mobile drawer-type storage unit which has an extendible and retractable handle assembly which facilitates quick and easy movement of the storage unit from one location to another. The storage unit is built on a base with casters, which are configured to extend outwardly from each corner of the base to provide a stable mobile support for the storage unit. The tower-type storage unit and the mobile drawer-type storage unit may be assembled on the same base.
Another aspect of the invention involves a paper management bin arrangement which facilitates storage of papers and which is readily adapted for use in combination with the storage components incorporated into the mobile furniture and accessory system of the present invention. The paper management bin arrangement includes a bin defining an upwardly open interior adapted to receive files, papers or binders. The bin can be supported in a suspension-type manner from a bracket adapted to be mounted to a shelf or the like associated with one of the storage units. Alternatively, the bin can be hung from a slot associated with an external or internal wall defined by one of the storage units, or can be placed in a storage unit drawer. The bin is capable of being used in connection with multiple ones of the components of the storage units constructed according to the present invention, to facilitate work flow for active projects and to facilitate archival storage subsequent to completion of a project.
The present invention also incorporates screen-type partitions, which have a modular construction and which can be assembled in various forms. The partitions include outwardly extending legs for stability, and may include casters or the like for facilitating movement and reconfiguration of the partitions.
Yet another aspect of the invention involves a unique marker board construction which can be mounted in various ways using the components of the mobile furniture and accessory system of the present invention, including suspension from a storage unit, engagement with a partition or suspension from a rail adapted to be engaged with a wall. The marker board includes mounting members which can be opened or closed to adapt the marker board for mounting to various types of supports, and which can also be operated to secure a sheet of paper or the like to the marker board. The marker board includes an arrangement for maintaining various types of markers in engagement with the marker board, to keep the markers at the ready.
Another aspect of the invention involves various types of components such as desks, tables and the like, which provide horizontal work surfaces. In one form, a desk or table top is mounted to the upper end of each of a pair of leg assemblies. The leg assemblies are modular, and are adapted to be used in combination with various types and shapes of table or desk tops. Each leg assembly preferably includes a single table top support and a pair of outwardly extending legs. The height of the table top support can be adjusted, so as to provide adjustability in the elevation of the desk or table top. In one form, a manual adjustment mechanism involves a retainer pin which can be engaged within one of a series of passages defined by the table top support. The leg assemblies can also be adapted for use as a computer stand, in which a computer monitor is supported by the top of the stand, which is supported by the pair of leg assemblies. A CPU cradle is engaged between the leg assemblies, for supporting a computer CPU below the top of the stand and between the leg assemblies. The cradle is preferably supported from a sleeve engaged with each table top support member, defining a passage through which the table top support member extends. The height of the sleeve relative to the support member can be adjusted, using a retainer pin engaged within one of the series of passages defined by the table top support member.
Another aspect of the invention contemplates an adjustable height glide which can be engaged with legs of the various components of the mobile furniture and accessory system of the present invention, such as the tables, desks, and partitions. Such components can be fitted with casters for facilitating movement, with glides, or with a combination of casters and glides. The adjustable height glide includes a base adapted for engagement with a supporting surface such as a floor, and which includes an upstanding outer wall defining an interior within which a threaded connecting shaft is received. The threaded connecting shaft extends upwardly from the outer wall of the base. The threaded connecting shaft extends through the interior of an upper member, which is telescopingly engaged with the outer wall of the base. The upper member is biased upwardly relative to the base by means of a spring, into engagement with the underside of the mounting area of the component to which the glide is to be mounted. The upper portion of the glide is moved inwardly as the threaded connecting shaft is advanced, and moved outwardly under the influence of the spring when the threaded connecting shaft is extended, such that the outer portion functions to conceal the upper area of the threaded connecting shaft located above the upper end of the outer wall of the base.
The various components of the mobile furniture and accessory system of the present invention can be used separately or in various combinations and subcombinations, to adapt to specific user requirements. The components are capable of being produced in various configurations, again according to user requirements and/or to enhance efficient and effective use of space in a work environment.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.